A beam type scale particularly useful for weighing powder, shot and bullets for use in reloading cartridges.
In the prior art, it is known to provide three poises that are slidably adjustable on the beam of a scale with one poise being firmly retained by a set screw in an adjusted position for balancing the weight of a pan when empty and the other two poises on the opposite sides of a post that pivotally mounts the beam, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 202,800 and 207,263 to Fairbanks. Also, it is old to provide a beam type scale having comparator scale indicia on the beam end portion that is in the same plane as the rest point locator indicium on the second post of the scale and closely adjacent thereto. However, with such prior art scales, in ascertaining the weight of the contents of the pan (load) during the time of making the last poise adjustments one constantly has to be shifting ones eyes from left to right, i.e. from one side of the beam pivot support post to the other.
In order to overcome problems such as the above, as well as others, this invention has been made.